<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Face In The Crowd by parkersharthook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192541">A Face In The Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook'>parkersharthook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tom holland fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, annoyed fluff, but it's cheesy and understandable, crowds are annoying, harry and sam are good bros, haz thinks he's funny, i guess, it's pretty short, reader is annoyed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is why we can’t take you out in public.” You love your boyfried but his celebrity status gets in the way sometimes.<br/>-<br/>or<br/>-<br/>There is one reason and one reason only you don’t like going out in public with your boyfriend: he attracts crowds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tom holland fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Face In The Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you ready to go love?” Tom called through your apartment. You ddin’t respond causing him to walk back to your shared room and knock on the cracked door, “y/n? You almost ready?”</p>
<p>“yeah! Yeah!” You sat bent over an opened dresser drawer in your nice jeans and bra looking for that one specific shirt. “Have you seen my shirt?”</p>
<p>Tom entered the room, “Which one?”</p>
<p>“The dusty pink crop top.” You shoved your now wrinkled clothes back into the drawer and shut it. “I usually keep it in the closet but I can’t find it.”</p>
<p>“The one with the buttons?” Tom asked and you nodded your head as you looked through your closet again, “Didn’t you wear that yesterday?”</p>
<p>“Only for dinner with your parents. So it’s not dirty and it looks really good with these jeans.” Tom smiled and came up behind you pressing a light kiss to your bare shoulder.</p>
<p>He smirked slightly, “Well if my memory is correct… last night your shirt woulve ended up on the other side of the TV.” You chuckled and blushed as you walked over to the TV that sat on your dresser and peered around it. You saw the garment and quickly gave it a sniff before pulling it over your head. “See? Okay now that you’re dressed we need to get going.”</p>
<p>“Of course I just need to put my shoes on.” You stood up a moment later and shouldered your purse as Tom lightly held your waist and pressed a small kiss to your lips.</p>
<p>“you look fabulous.”</p>
<p>~.~</p>
<p>He must’ve noticed your far off look because a second later the words, “You doing okay?”</p>
<p>You swallowed the sip of beer and turned back to your friend and nodded, “Yeah I’m used to it.”</p>
<p>He leveled a small smile, “You sure it’s okay?”</p>
<p>You offered him a tight smile, “Yep… all good.”</p>
<p>Harry slid into the seat next to you and swung an arm over your shoulders, “we could just bounce and leave him here.”</p>
<p>You shook your head at Tom’s brother, “As appealing as that sounds… can’t.” You shrugged casually and took another sip of your beer, “He’s my ride home.”</p>
<p>Harrison gave a short bark of laughter over the lip of his bottle as he looked backed over to Tom who seemed to be surrounded by an even larger group of people now. He met Tom’s eye for a brief moment and saw the regret and slight annoyance in them.</p>
<p>“C’mon…” Sam drawled as he stood up, pulling his twin along with him. “Let’s go see if we can get the boy back.” The twins sauntered off towards the crowd with their drinks in their hands. You eyed them for a moment before looking back over to Haz and Elysia. Haz just quirked an eyebrow at you while Ely gave you a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>You shook both of them off with a humorless laugh, “guys… seriously it’s fine. It’s not like this doesn’t happen everywhere we go.” You emphasized the words knowing that your boyfriend was coming up behind you and could hear you.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around your waist as he pressed his front against your back. You automatically leaned back into his strong arms as he pouted, “It’s not that bad.”</p>
<p>Haz gestured to the lurking crowd, “This is why we can’t take you out in public mate.”</p>
<p>“I can still go out in public.” Tom said with a dramatic eye roll. You ddin’t see it due to your positioning but you knew it was included.</p>
<p>You scoffed and tilted your head to look up at him, “Sure but this is why we also don’t want to take you out anymore.”</p>
<p>He scrunched up his nose, “Aww thanks love.” You smiled cheekily at him before going back to your drink. It was comfortable for a while as you and your boyfriend talked and laughed with his brothers and friends. It was nice. It was refreshing from the last few weeks that were full of interviews and press events and lots and lots of… people. But of course that could only last for so long once a brave fan came up and asked for a picture. Tom was too polite to refuse- he always is- and was once again whisked away, this time for much longer. You didn’t see him again until your group had called it a night and you were shrugging on your leather jacket.</p>
<p>You were just about to search for Tom in the crowd to collect him when his warm calloused hands pulled your jacket on the rest of the way. You turned around with a pinched look and your arms cross. Tom gave you a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.</p>
<p>He didn’t give you a chance to talk as he began, “I know… I know. I promise next time we go out we’ll go somewhere less populated and I’ll wear a hat or something.”</p>
<p>You just rolled your eyes but couldn’t hold back the grin that always came out with Tom, “sheesh I can’t take you anywhere.”</p>
<p>He pulled you into your side as the two of you walked out of the bar, “no you cannot. But then again, since when have we wanted to leave our apartment.”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes once again and kissed him on the cheek before tugging his hand towards the car, once again seeking solace from the crowd.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment and a kudos :))</p>
<p>requests are open</p>
<p>tumblr: parkersharthook</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>